The present invention relates to a golf training aid used to train golfers to keep their hands correctly positioned on the golf club. More particularly, the present invention relates to a golf training aid having a band of flexible material or a glove that is worn on one hand of a golfer.
Several types of golf club grip training aids are known which assist the golfer in keeping his hands properly positioned on the golf club during a swing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,422 issued Feb. 26, 1957 to Michael Bencriscutto discloses a golf training glove to be worn on one hand and having a means for receiving a thumb of the other hand to insure that the club is properly gripped. One disadvantage of the '422 Bencriscutto glove is that the loop that receives the thumb from the other hand is of a fixed size, and is not readily adapted to different size thumbs or hands of different sizes. Thus, the glove may be awkward or uncomfortable to use for some players, and may be stretched by the golfer if it does not fit properly. Another disadvantage of the '422 Bencriscutto training glove is it is not reversible; a separate glove must be used for right-handed players and for left-handed players.
Other prior art golf training gloves likewise have the disadvantages of being non-reversible, and nonadjustable. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,075 issued Jun. 21, 1988 to Michael Bencriscutto; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,957 issued Apr. 10, 1973 to Shotmeyer. U.S. Pat. No. 2,474,030 issued Jun. 21, 1949 to Braswell discloses a unique, non-slip golf glove wherein the distance between the two glove parts may be adjusted, but does not disclose any means for retaining the thumbs, nor for adjusting the size of any finger holes.